Under this blue sky
by TheAlternateWriter
Summary: Boruto and Sarada stared at each other. "Sarada, please don't go. Don't make me do this." "Sorry, Boruto. I have to. And you... will not stop me." They ran at each other, with tears in their eyes. "SHARINGAN!" "BYAKUGAN!"
1. Chapter 1

**Under this blue sky**

 **A story by The Alternate Writer**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Naruto and all relative official works and products. All rights reserved.**

She was in front of her bedroom mirror, staring intensely at the reflection of her image. Her eyes analyzed every single detail of her slender body, from her shoulder-long pitch dark hair to the rest of her body. Today she was wearing a modified black gakuran jacket without the sleeves. Although it is usually a male piece of clothing, She found it comfortable and fitting for her "personality".

She adjusted her frames on her eyes then stared again at her reflected face in the mirror…

" _ **Sharingan!"**_

"..."

She stayed there, alone in her room, for a whole minute, before accepting that nothing happened. Yet. Again.

She couldn't yet awaken her bloodline trademark dojutsu and it frustrated her enough to clench her right fist, while looking at her reflection...

"I will succeed. I can do it."

Then she lifted her clenched right fist to her face and closed her eyes while baring her teeth with rage...

"Because..."

She suddendly opened her eyes and pointed her right fist to the mirror…

" _ **I am Uchiha Sarada.**_ "

"..."

"Sarada-chan, come down! Breakfast is ready!"

A voice from downstairs rang through the house. Sarada stood frozen in her place for a few second then yelled her answer…

"Yes mom, coming right now."

Sarada made her way downstairs. She was near the end of them when she noticed a picture in a wall-frame, hanged by the stairs.

It was a picture of her father.

She stopped right in her tracks and stared at the image of her dad. He was there, not even looking at the camera, looking somewhere else with a slightly annoyed face, with his arms crossed. In the background, she could see the typical trees of the woods surrounding Konoha.

She touched the photo with her left hand and her black onyx eyes locked with her dad's in the picture.

"I wish you were here… with me… with us..."

She looked down at her feet, while a strand of her hair shadowed her eyes…

"I… miss you so much… dad."

Haruno Sakura was watching her from the door frame of the kitchen, with a lightly sad expression on her face. She knew what her daughter was feeling. It was not different from what she herself felt all those years ago, when she was a very young kunoichi.

" _ **Sasuke-kun. Please, come back soon.**_ "


	2. Chapter 2

**Under this blue sky**

 **A story by The Alternate Writer**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Naruto and all relative official works and products. All rights reserved.**

She walked down the road, headed to the Market District.

It was 10 a.m. and summer was coming closer every day. The sun was high in the sky and she hated it. In her opinion, shinobi and alike should stick to the shadows, as these are their natural "environment". So she's prone to walking by the walls, as they offered a little bit of "darkness" by shielding her from the light.

She passed by a small park and decided to rest for a few minutes under a tree. The park itself was empty of people. She liked it, because the absence of humans was in some sense "relaxing" as it gave her a peace of mind and the opportunity to meditate by herself.

"..."

She sat down, on the roots of the tree, enjoying and savoring those moments. She just closed her eyes when a figure walked to her.

"Oy, Sarada!"

She openend her eyes and looked at the person in front of her. It was a boy with golden hair, blue-ish eyes, tending to light purple and a light grin on his whiskered face. She sighed.

"Good morning, Boruto-san. To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence here?" she said in a very light mocking tone.

Uzumaki Boruto lifted one hand from his pants pockets and scratched his hair, oblivious to her voice tone and grinned...

"Sarada-chan, why so formal today? Are you okay?"

The young boy then turned his back to her and started walking toward the road.

"I was going to take a stroll at the top of the Kage's monument. The others are going to be there too. Come, if you wish."

Sarada stared at his back

" _Why not? I don't have any plans at the moment_ " she thought. The she got up.

"Boruto! Wait, I'll go with you!"

He turned to see Sarada getting up. She slowly walked out of the shadow…

... _and into the light._

He smiled by himself, while Sarada caught up to him.

"'Dattebasa! Let's go!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Under this blue sky**

 **A story by The Alternate Writer**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Naruto and all relative official works and products. All rights reserved.**

Boruto and Sarada walked side by side towards the Hokage monument. It was late in the morning, nearly midday.

"Sarada-chan, can I ask you something?"

She slightly turned his head to him.

"Sure, what is it?"

He stopped mid-track, eyes fixated on the ground and covered by one of his golden hair's bang.

"Have you ever… ventured outside the village? I mean, outside the boundaries of Konoha's territories?"

She looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"Hm? Never… why are you asking me this?"

"Well, It's just…" He sighed. "It's just that we live in an era of peace, so there are no longer wars and like that."

He raised his gaze to the Hokage monument in the distance, while Sarada was still looking at him.

"Of course, as Shinobi, we could get assigned to mission that requires travelling outside the village… But I always pondered the idea of… visiting places without being on duty. So I could enjoy every single moment of the journeys without rushing to meet the missions' goals or worrying about being attacked by enemy shinobi while on the road, you know what I'm saying?"

She raised an eyebrow, understanding what he meant. Of course she knew. In fact, even herself made those thoughts sometimes, while thinking about her father and his travels.

"Yes, Boruto. I understand." She took a step forward. "It would be like… like…. Going on an adventure!" She smiled at the thought.

He resumed walking along her. "Maybe one day, we could go on this adventure. Me and you, eh?" Boruto said sheeplishly, without noticing the slight blush on Sarada's cheeks.

It was afternoon, 3 P.M. Sarada and Boruto spent lunchtime with their group of friends atop the Hokage monument. ChoCho brought with her food and all the necessary for a pic-nic and, after eating, they layed on the rocky surface of the monument, staring at the clouds like Shikadai's used to and making small talks every now and then.

After that, they decided to call it a day and everyone bid farewell, promising to see each other later or sooner.

Sarada was walking back to her house, in the western district of Konoha. Decades ago, after what Aburame-sensei called the "Pain Invasion of the Leaf", the Village was rebuilt from scratch, with a new geometry for the neighborhoods. It followed the rectangular shape of the districts and the straight roads. The city-planners in charge of the reconstruction at the time, decided to use the method of an ancient civilization from a far away land. She couldn't recall exactly the name, if it was Ramens, Ramons or Romans. Then she remembered the exact nomenclature, given the fact that this civilization capitol city name was "Rome". She had read it on some history books over the main Library.

Given the new shape of the roads, she just had to walk straight ahead for a few minutes before arriving at her home.

Later that night, she was on her bed, staring at the ceiling, silently. The moonlight was radiating from her window.

She turned her gaze to a photo on her nightstand.

 **It was a picture of Uchiha Sasuke holding an infant Sarada in his arms.**

She stared at it for a whole minute. Then…

...she did it.

Twenty minutes later, Sarada finished stuffing her field backpack with all the necessary for a journey.

 _Medikit… check._

 _Food rations… check._

 _Scrolls… check._

 _Weapons… check_

 _Backup clothing… check._

 _Money… check._

She put her backpack on and then proceeded to strap on her hips two pouches stuffed with more supplies.

After reviewing everything, she grabbed a map from her desk and quickly analyzed it, to remember her first destination, a small town located at the border with the Wind Country.

She would have to stop there, collecting information and eventually supplies.

Sarada, then, gave a quick glance at the mirror. Half of her body was covered in shadow, while the rest, along the room, was illuminated by the moonlight.

"Father..."

She closed her eyes and murmured to herself, her emotions starting to build up

"I don't want to grow up without seeing you again. I won't. I will not stay behind waiting for you. I don't want..."

She suddendly opened her eyes, revealing two red iris with three tomoes on them.

". **..to lose you!** "

Boruto, although was midnight, was used to take late strolls and enjoy the calm and cool night. It, somehow, balanced the hype-n-bump attitude he usually sports during the day.

Naruto and Hinata know of this habit but didn't say nothing, opting to let their child, already 14 years old, to enjoy the childhood they never had to fully enjoy, due to their shinobi life commitment. They weren't also worried about him, as criminality was near to zero, given the social and economic improvement of the lasting peace, that made people live well without the need of turning to criminals to survive. Those who had economic problems were carefully assisted by the Welfare and Social Services, that provided them the support needed to live and regain a normal life. Also, Boruto was a fairly skilled shinobi, capable of taking care of himself.

Speaking of which, the blonde boy was taking a walk near the village gate outpost. He immediately noticed, chuckling by himself, that the chuunin squad assigned to guard duty was sleeping. Well, nothing happens anymore, since the end of the war twenty years ago, so there was nothing to worry about. In fact, their presence there was most to provide touristic information about Konohagakure and, in case, assistance, than to "guard" the gates.

He was musing about this thought when, suddendly, his left eye caught something near some bushes that were at least 20 metres from his position.

" **BYAKUGAN!** "

He activated his Hyuuga Kekkei Genkai, which he awakened two years ago while training with his grand-father Hyuuga Hiashi. He still remembered that day, because he never saw his grand-father proudly smiling at him and Hinata the whole time, even thanking her for gifting the Clan with "such formidable and promising son"

He scanned his surrounding, looking for trace of suspicious activities and there he found her.

Boruto saw Sarada, dressed and equipped with what seemed travelling gear, crouching beneath some bushes, analyzing the surrounding.


	4. Chapter 4

**Under this blue sky**

 **A story by The Alternate Writer**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Naruto and all relative official works and products. All rights reserved.**

She scanned her surroundings, looking for trace of any patrol near the gate

But, instead of guards, she only found one person. A blond haired boy.

'Boruto?' She thought herself 'What is he doing here at this time?!'

Boruto was staring at her with his Byakugan activated and noticed that she was looking at him.

He was going to call her out when, suddendly, Sarada sprinted at full speed towards the gates, running as fast as she could.

She wanted to avoid confrontation right now, especially with Boruto. And, also, she didn't want to alert anyone with the noise that would be derived from it. So she, run. With him behind, trying to catch her.

'Damn, she's fast!' he thought.

They were now running inside the forest, the moon above them, far enough from the village walls.

He shouted to catch her attention.

"Sarada! Wait!"

She stopped running and he did the same, facing each other at 10 metres of distance.

"Boruto. Please. Don't tell anyone about this."

"What are you doing? You know that leaving the village unauthorized and especially at night could..."

She interrupted him.

"Get me in trouble? Like I care."

She didn't look at him in the eyes.

"Sarada..."

He took a step closer and she assumed a fighting stance, never looking at him directly.

"Boruto. Please. Don't."

"What the… Sarada, you're crazy, let's get back to the village, before anyone discovers our disappeareance!"

They stood in their place for what seemed an eternity

"At least..." he spoke up. "At least, can you tell me why are you running away like this?"

She flinched for a moment then answered

"It's because… I… I… want to find my father!"

He stared at her with wide eyes

"Sarada, your dad is away on a mission, you know that!"

She spoke again, her hair covering her eyes.

"Well, you don't know what is to grow up without a paternal presence!" she spat "At least your father, the Hokage, comes home every evening. I never, even, had a chance to ever take a coffee with mine!"

She was starting to get angry.

Boruto was left speechless for a second but retorted back.

"And so you think that gives you the right to flee from the village? Like a nukenin? Uh?!"

She didn't answer. Instead, she solidified her fighting stance, ready to pounce.

He saw that he couldn't reason with her, so he assumed himself the Gentle Fist fighting position.

'Stupid Uchiha'

'Stupid Uzumaki'

Deep inside him, he knew that he couldn't let her go. He knew her since they were toddlers. They grew up together. They shared many moments together. And now they were here. Inside a forest, at midnight, ready to fight each other.

He couldn't let her go.

She was part of him.

He had feelings for her.

He understood, in that moment, that Sarada Uchiha was part of his life.

The same feelings were in the mind of the young kunoichi.

She never wanted to hurt Boruto in any way, as he was the only one to understand how she felt.

Boruto and Sarada stared at each other.

"Sarada, please don't go. Don't make me do this."

"Sorry, Boruto. I have to. And you... will not stop me."

They ran at each other, with tears in their eyes.

"SHARINGAN!"

"BYAKUGAN!"

They expected to clash and feel pain and the adrenaline of the fight.

But the only thing they felt…

...was their lips connecting.

She fell backwards, with Boruto on top of her, still kissing each other, savoring the taste of each mouth.

She grabbed his hair, while he lifted and caressed one of her leg.

They kept making out for minutes, until they were both out of breath.

Mouth separeted, gasping for hair, they stared at each other eyes, still laying on the ground, then looked away, blushing madly for what just happened.

Meanwhile in Konoha, Sakura felt a strange feeling so she went upstairs to check on her daughter.

She opened the door.

Sarada wasn't there.

On her desk there was a letter for Sakura, which she immediately read.

"Sarada!"

In no time, she was running towards the Hyuuga compound, in search for Naruto.


	5. Chapter 5

**Under this blue sky**

 **A story by The Alternate Writer**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Naruto and all relative official works and products. All rights reserved.**

They sat under one tree, at its opposite side, back against the wooden bark. They didn't look at each other, as they were embarassed and blushing madly from what happened before.

Neither of them spoke a single word and they just sat there, quietly. The moonlight was bright enough to illuminate their surroundings. A calm breeze was blowing, bringing with it some leaves.

"So..." Boruto finally mustered the courage and the will to speak.

"So..." Sarada repeated.

They went quiet again.

"About what happened before, Boruto..." she crackled "… i wanted to s..."

"Sarada I love you!" Boruto nearly shouted, interrupting her. She was left shocked about his four words.

"...What?! You mean..." she whispered esitantly

Boruto sighed, then rested his head against the tree.

"Sarada… since we were little, i always thought of you as a friend, as a rival. We shared many moments together. We grown up together. Having you leave the village would be… terrible for me."

Her eyes started watering up.

"If you left… i would be alone. You are part of my life." He sadly grinned, looking at the night sky and the moon.

"I...I always wondered how this moment would be, how I would confess this to you… Heh! I've always imagined to tell you this in front of an Ichiraku's Ramen bowl."

'Baka' she softly told to herself, smiling.

"Never thought of confessing while pursuing you leaving the village."

He stood up.

"I understand why you are leaving. I won't stop you, Sarada. Be safe."

He started walking away, toward Konoha.

Suddendly he felt a pair of arms embracing him from behind, then a head resting on his back.

"Boruto-kun..." She said, adding the suffix at his name. "Please. C-come with me."

He listened at her words with his mouth open from the surprise.

"I don't know if I can do this alone… So please..."

He could feel his back getting wet from her tears.

" _ **...don't leave me, Boruto-kun**_ "

He smiled and looked up at the sky.

"Well Sarada-chan..." he turned to her. "I guess that this will be our adventure I've always dreamed of."

They both smiled, then he rested his forehead on her's.

"I won't leave you. _Sarada-chan_."

They both shared a long kiss, under the moon.

 **(Meanwhile, in Konoha)**

"Naruto! Naruto!" Sakura bursted through the Hyuuga compound, knocking some guards on the way without noticing

"Sakura-san, what happened?" Hyuuga Hinata greeted er at the pathway with a worried face.

The pink-haired kunoichi breathed some air before answering, while Naruto arrived in that moment, dressed in a light yellow pajamas.

"Sarada left the village!"

The Hokage and her wife gasped in surprise.

"What?! When?" He asked her.

"She left probably thirty minutes ago and left me a note, stating that she was going to search for his father."

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata came back running. She left the two moments before to check something

"Boruto-kun is not in his room!"

Naruto was shocked.

"Don't tell me that he left too!" he spatted angrily then grabbed his Kage jacket

"Hinata-chan. You stay here, in case they returned. Me and Sakura-chan will try to catch them."

Both women nodded.

 **(At the forest)**

Boruto and Sarada were running on the branches of the trees, heading towards the border with Kawa no kuni (the River Country).

They stopped to catch some breath.

"Boruto, let's camp here for tonight."

He nodded.

Ten minutes later, they've set up a small tent and a campfire, and were sitting in front of it, side by side.

Sarada was holding a map on her lap.

"Tomorrow morning we will wake up at 5 a.m." she trailed her finger on the map. "If we keep running, we should reach the border with Kawa at 8 a.m."

He nodded, then asked "Will we stop at Tanigakure no sato? (The Hidden Valley village)"

"Yes, but only to collect some supplies. Then we will resume our journey towards Kaze no kuni (The Wind Country)". She stopped to look at him.

"I know what you said about 'enjoying the places we visit' but I presume they probably already discovered our disappereance back in Konoha, so I want to put enough distance, before relaxing."

He understood what she said, then clapped his hands together.

"Allright! I think that we shall sleep."

She smiled sheeplishly.

"Boruto-kun...ahem..." she blurted out. "We have only a tent and one sleeping bag..."

He looked at her with a slight blush "A-ah. Okay… guess I'll stay awake to guard the..."

"You can sleep with me." She said blushing more than before

"A-are… you sure, Sarada-chan? I mean we've just..."

"Mm-m" she nodded timidly

"Okay..."

After making themselves comfortable, they slipped in the sleeping bag, their face red as a tomato.

Eventualy, they fell asleep. Without both noticing, Sarada hugged Boruto, as she was feeling cold in her sleep.

And so they remained until the morning after.

(Back at the gates of Konohagakure no sato)

"Kakashi-sensei, thank you for providing us with Pakkun and sorry if we woke you up in the middle of the night"

The former Kage, Hatake Kakashi, waived dismissly his hand.

"Don't worry, Naruto. I hope you get them before they leave the country."

He nodded, then without a single word, Sakura and Naruto followed Pakkun in the forest.

Kakashi spoke a last time. "Naruto, Sakura. Find them. Or Konoha will be forced to mark another Uchiha as a Nukenin..." Sakura freezed shocked on her steps, her mind recalling what happened after Sasuke was, years ago, branded as a Missing Shinobi and a deserter of the Konoha Forces.

"...and also the son of the Hokage." Naruto was hit by his words. It was another reason to catch them before they were late.

"If that happens..." the blonde Kage spoke up. The next words would be forever marked on the minds of both Sakura and Kakashi.

"...I will personally take down Boruto. Even if that means..."

He lowered his gaze.

" _ **...Killing my own son.**_ "


	6. Chapter 6

**Under this blue sky**

 **A story by The Alternate Writer**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Naruto and all relative official works and products. All rights reserved.**

Boruto and Sarada walked slowly along the dirt path. It was early in the morning, and the sun was rising in the horizon. Soon, the forest trees left the space to a vast plain of grass, covered with small water bodies. It meant that they were very close to the border with the River country.

"Sarada-chan, how long will it take to arr..." Boruto didn't finish his sentence, as two kunai, with pieces of papers attached on them, embedd on the ground, two meters ahead of the couple.

"Watch out!" Sarada shouted, then her words were followed by two explosion and a vast screen of smoke.

The two jumped backwards, reading their weapon. Sarada was carrying a tanto short sword, while Boruto was armed with a chakra blade.

" **BYAKUGAN!** "

" **SHARINGAN!** "

The two young shinobi activated their clan dojutsu, and their eyes shifted colors: hers were red with tomoes on them, while his became surround with thick veins.

They started scanning the smoke screen, looking for potential enemies hidden in it, but it wasn't necessary. It rapidly dissipated itself, showing two figures in it.

 _ **Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sakura.**_

"Dad?"

"Mom?"

The two teens were surprised of their parents' presence.

' _Damn, they're fast!_ ' Sarada thought.

The Hokage cleared his throat, then spoke up.

"Boruto. Sarada. What the hell is wrong with you two?" He sternly said.

The couple flinched at their names being called out.

"Sarada. Don't you know how worried sick I was?" Sakura spat angrily.

Seeing the two holding a fighting stance, Naruto smirked.

"Aren't you too young for a _love escape?_ " He casually said.

Boruto and Sarada were stunned for a second by his sentence, blushing red.

' _Now!_ ' Naruto suddendly sprinted in their direction, taking advantage of their moment of distraction.

Indeed, the two fleeing ninja were taken by surprise, as they saw the Hokage coming at them.

"Sarada! Run! I'll hold'em!" Boruto cried, while throwing a shuriken to his dad.

It was a useless move, given the fact that even an average shinobi can deflect or avoid 95% of thrown weapons and Naruto, just moved two centimeters aside and let it flew past him.

What he didn't expect was the shuriken to poof, transforming itself into a Boruto clone, who did a 360° spin and throwed two kunai with paper bomb towards Naruto and Sakura.

'You truly are my son/daughter eh?' Both of the parents thought, recalling the memories of about twenty years before, when Sasuke and Naruto used this tactic with Zabuza, during their first real mission.

They jumped in the air, avoiding the explosions then landed a few meters away, watching Sarada trying to convince Boruto to escape with him.

"C'mon, Boruto-kun, let's go!"

"I can't Sarada-chan, they would pursue us and they're faster than you and me. I'll try to hold them. You! Run!"

"I don't want to leave you!"

She moved to his side.

"If we have to fight, we'll fight together. If we have to die, we'll die. Together."

Boruto smiled warmly at her then they prepared their weapons.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Sakura, who listened and watched their dialogue, were shocked by what they heard.

' _My, my. They grow up so fast_ ' She softly smiled at the couple.

Naruto, on the other hand, was not happy about this situation.

"You two. Stop saying stupid things and come back with us. You already caused enough trouble to be punished for weeks." He took a step forward.

"I am not asking this as your father..." he looked at Boruto.

"...or as your godfather." then he directed his gaze towards Sarada.

"I am ordering this as the Konohagakure no sato Hokage. And you two, as Shinobi of the Leaf, will abide to my orders!" He angrily shouted.

Sakura was worried. He never saw his teammate like this. He was always that smiling and goofy ninja in her mind. But not a serious, if not scary, shinobi like he was right now, even considering to take down his own child.

"Dad. We will not surrender that easily." Boruto spat back.

Naruto didn't said nothing. Instead his right fist suddendly glowed blue with chakra. It wasn't a Rasengan, rather, it was a chakra-fueled punch. Then, without further words or notice, charged towards them, literally flying above the ground.

His primary target was Sarada, as he thought that if he took her down, his son would not be able to fight back anymore.

"Naruto, _wait!_ " Sakura cried helplessly.

His fist was going to collide with Sarada's stomach.

 _Five meters…_

 _Four meters…_

 _Three meters…_

 _Two meters…_

The Kage's punch was going to hit the young girl. She watched the event without moving, as she knew it was useless and already too late to avoid the hit.

What they all didn't expect was Boruto suddendly putting himself between his father and his girl, in harm's way.

Naruto didn't have the time to stop.

Sakura ran towards the three in a futile attempt to block his friend.

Sarada only shouted his name.

" _ **Boruto!**_ "

Then, Naruto's punch crashed against his own son's body. He watched with terror his child receiving the hit, then spitting blood from his mouth, his eyoung eyelids half closed.

It was like everything was in slow-motion: Naruto stepping back with his arms raised above the head and palms open, Boruto falling on his knees then his body backwards, Sarada catching him from behind, her eyes wide open, starting to form tears and, then, Sakura who rushed to check Boruto's conditions.

The Hokage was frozen shock by what just happened: he had hit his son with a seriously damaging (but not fatal) punch. He harmed him.

Boruto was now lying on the ground, with Sakura's hand on his stomach glowing green due to the healing chakra.

"Why did you do that, baka?!" Sarada cried at him, with tears falling on from her eyes. She was kneeled above his head, her face above his, and the water drop fell from her eyes to his forehead.

He weakly smiled at Sarada, then lifted his right arm, touching her face with the hand.

"Because..." he blurted "…father always taught me..." Naruto and Sakura were listening at him "...that those who broke the rules are trash..." he smiled at her

"...but those who abandon their comrades..." his eyes fixated with Sarada's ones

" _ **...are worse than trash.**_ "

The three of them were utterly shocked. It was what Kakashi taught to Team 7 at the beginning of their shinobi lives and what they then teached to their children.

"Boruto..." She touched his hand, that was against her cheek.

Meanwhile, Naruto fell to his knees, his fist grabbing the dirt. He was angry at himself.

' _What's happening with me?!_ ' he clutched a chunck of the ground's terrain

' _What's wrong with me?! I just nearly killed my own son!'_

Sakura continued healing the boy, while watching the interaction between him and her daughter.

' _Sarada-chan..._ ' she mused and smiled by herself.

'...y _ou really choose the right one_ '


	7. Chapter 7

**Under this blue sky**

 **A story by The Alternate Writer**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Naruto and all relative official works and products. All rights reserved.**

 **(Two days later)**

Konohagakure no sato. 10 P.M.

The commercial district of the village was shining with the light of the various shop and restaurants.

Naruto was walking along a street called "Shinobi no michi" or " _The Ninja road_ ". It was the mainway that stretched from the village gates up to the Kage Palace.

Apparently, nobody noticed him or paid attention to him. Everybody were busy on their own to even greet the Hokage, as he didn't mind. Actually, he enjoyed not being bothered by the villagers (although he loved them and considered all of them part of his "family") or chased down by girls and women.

He stopped in front of one of the many drinking stall, this one named " _Honzashi_ ", and made his way inside, lifting the upper curtains that shadowed the patrons from the outside world.

"Hokage-sama! Welcome into my humble shop. What can I do for you?"

He glanced over the bartender, a middle-aged man with gray hair and small eyes, wearing a green robe.

"Sake. Two bottles. One cup."

The bartender nodded then went to retrieve what the Naruto had ordered.

Meanwhile, the curtains lifetd again, and a pink-haired woman sitted beside him.

"Mind if I join?"

He didn't even looked at her, instead he kept his gaze to the table then spoke to the bartender, who was grabbing the two bottles of rice liquor.

"Old man. Make it two cups"

" _Hai!_ "

Naruto rested his arms on the counter and joined his hands together.

"Sakura-chan, I presume that you just ended your shift at the hospital..."

She made herself more comfortable.

"Yeah. Well, there wasn't too much to do. We are living in peace times, you know this better than me..."

The bartender putted the sake and the cups in front of them and they silently filled their cups and took a shot each.

"What's going on with me?"

She looked at him with a puzzled look.

"What do you mean, Naruto?"

"How did I ever think to such thing as 'taking my own son down'?"

He took another sip.

"I mean: it's Boruto we're talking about; my own blood, my own flesh."

She placed her cup on the counter to fill it again.

"Naruto-kun, may I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"How much do you love your village?"

He raised his eyes and met hers.

"You know that I cherish Konoha and his inhabitants like my own family."

She took a sip.

"How far would you go, in order to protect it?"

He stared at her.

"What do you mean? Of course I would do anything to..."

" _Would you even kill in its name?_ "

Now Naruto was starting to worry.

"Sakura, I don't really understand were you want to go with this discussion but..."

"Naruto-kun, answer me: would you even resolve to take a life in order to protect many others from danger?"

He didn't move for a second but mustered the courage to answer.

"Yes I would."

They both took another sip, then stayed quiet for some minutes.

"Naruto..." she spoke up again. "...do you remember when we were hunting down Sasuke-kun? What was the general resolve?"

He pondered for a second on the answer.

"To bring him back: either dead or alive."

They both lowered their eyes.

"What would you do, if Boruto attempted to flee the village again?" she softly said.

"I would chase him."

"What if he threatened a Leaf citizen of Konoha itself?"

"Then I would try to stop him."

"How?"

The blonde Hokage turned his head towards the pink-haired woman beside him.

"You aren't thinking that I would ever..."

" _...kill your own son_?"

He was now stunned and was looking at her with wide eyes, not wanting to believe her last words.

"Naruto, I'm not crazy, nor I am fooling with you right now..." she took another sip of sake, then her sad eyes lookedin front of her, at nothing in particular.

"...but you gave him life. And so, _you have the right to take it._ "

The Uzumaki was gripping his cup. As ridiculous as her reasoning seemed, if you listened carefully, you could understand what she meant.

' _In case of danger, do not hesitate on using whatever mean is deemed necessary to neutralize the threat and protect the life of the villagers._ '

It was the first rule of the Protocol to be followed in case of invasion.

So it meant…

If Boruto, or any of his family or friends, ever posed a threat to the village, Naruto was forced to ensure that no Konoha citizen was in danger. So, even resorting to kill was an option. He would have to put the village's safety in front of his parenting motivations.

"Sakura-chan. May I ask you a question too?"

"Go ahead."

"Would you ever kill Sarada, if she tried to betray the village?"

A minute of silence.

"Yes." was the answer, then they both downed various amounts of sake.

 **(One hour later)**

The two former teammates were walking down the residential district. The street was very quiet and empty.

"S-sakura-chan, you are intoxicated, I'll walk you home!" He drunkely told her at the bar.

"Naruto-kun" she was grinning like a crazy and was leaning at him. "Do you remember that time when you hit me with a Kyuubi tail, when we confronted Orochimaru at the Bridge of Heaven and Earth?"

"Of course, Sakura-chan" He was drunken beyond any limits and he too was leaning on the Top Medic of the village himself.

"Well, you know, you were VEEERY scary, but also..." She pushed him against a wall then ran her finger from his neck down to his abdomen "...very EXCITING!"

He then lost it.

He grabbed her, then switched postion, so she was now with her back against the wall.

They locked eyes then she purred: "...Dominate ME!"

He crashed his lips with hers, biting and pushing his toungue agains hers, while his hand were caressing her thighs.

"...Take ME!" she whispered lustly at his ear.

He lifted both of her legs and she embraced him from behind his neck, while he started kissing and nibbling her throat, his primal istincts taking over

The drunken couple didn't notice a figure approach, as their minds and senses were clouded by the alchool fumes.

" _M-mom?!_ "

Naruto and Sakura jumped at the voice, then sharply turned their heads towards the voice, finding only a young girl watching at them with the most shocked expression on her face.

" _ **SARADA!**_ "


	8. Finale - Together against the world

**Under this blue sky**

 **A story by The Alternate Writer**

 **FINALE – Together against the world**

* * *

Sarada was taking a walk around her neighborhood. She needed to clear her mind of what happened the previous day:

 _ **(Flashback)**_

The sound of a slap broke the silence of the room. Sarada's glasses fell to the parquet of the living room, while Sakura's hand was still frozen mid-air.

"Do you know how reckless you were?!" her mother angrily cried. "Do you know what could have happened if we didn't stop you from crossing the border?"

She grabbed her daughter and pulled so the two women were facing each other. Black eyes met green ones's. They stayed like that for some minutes.

"Sarada-chan. I could've lost you. Forever." she softly murmured. "I miss your father too, heaven knows how much. But that doesn't justify me to ran away from my village, my duties and..." she caressed Sarada's hair "...my family."

The girl didn't say nothing. She just picked up her glasses then went to her room upstairs. Her mother just watched her go with sad eyes.

The young Uchiha layed down on her bed for hours, saying or doing nothing, until she heard her mother going out, leaving her alone in the house.

* * *

 **(Present time)**

She raised her gaze to the sky, as it was night already. For a moment she thought of repeating the escape of two days earlier, but she felt she was not ready, especially after the discussion with her mother.

With her hands in the pockets, she made her way to the small park of the area. A soft breeze was cooling the already warm night.

She opened the small iron gates of the park, then proceeded to sit down on one of the many benches around.

Sarada took out a scroll from her pouch: it was a Katon (Fire Style) jutsu she was trying to learn. She needed some kind of distraction for a while, so she resorted to studying. Sarada adjusted her glasses then immersed herself on the content of the scroll.

She was into the jutsu for half and a hour when she felt the warmth of a pair of arms embracing her from behind, then a soft kiss to her back head.

"Sarada-chan." the figure behind her whispered. The Uchiha just sunk further in the embrace.

"Boruto-kun."

The aforementioned boy moved to sit besides her. He had a small bandage covering his left cheek, which she immediately noticed.

"Let me guess: chackra-enhanced slap from Hyuuga-san." she smiled at him.

He scratched his head while grinning.

"Heh… You guessed it. And I see that I wasn't the only one to receive such treatment..." he looked at her face, where a red spot was still lingering her cheek.

She didn't try to hide it, as it was useless around him. Besides, why should she?

He approached her until his lips were on the red marks where Sakura slapped her, then proceeded to kiss, going then further down to her neck.

"Boruto-kun, please..." she moaned "...we're in the open."

He blinked then realized that she was right and they recomposed themselves.

"Sorry." He grinned embarassed.

"Never mind." She gave him a light peck.

They remained quiet for some time, enjoying each other presence, without saying a word.

Finally he spoke up.

"Sarada-chan… I'm sorry for what happened. It's my fault."

"No it isn't."

He clenched his fists.

"Yes it is. I should've stopped you. I should've thought of the REAL consequences of letting you go."

Sarada putted away the scroll.

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore, right? Damage's already done, so there's no point on crying on spilled milk..."

"I guess, you're right… _teme_ "

She humourously cringed at the nickname.

"What did you call me, _usuratonkachi_?" She retorted while lifting her fist jokingly. Little they know that their fathers used to bicker like that when they were younger.

He grabbed her fist then pulled her in another kiss, this time soft, without lust.

"Uchiha, I don't know what I could do if you left me."

She cupped his face.

"Neither do I, Uzumaki."

They stayed in their embrace for quite some time, before parting.

"I guess I should go back home, before my mother thinks I fled away" she said, then got up and kissed Boruto on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Boru-kun."

"Good night, Sara-chan."

She made her way towards the exit of the park, while he stared at her until she disappeared behind a turn.

Then he slouched on the bench, happily smiling.

"Such a lucky guy, I am..."

His thoughts were broken by a sudden cry in the silence of the night.

" _ **SARADA?**_ "

He heard someone shout her girls name and he didn't think twice on it, so he ran towards the source of the commotion.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile, with Sarada)**

"M-mom? Wha-w-what are you doing?"

She was trembling at the scene that was in front of her eyes: her drunk mother making out with someone else than his father Uchiha Sasuke.

She focused her gaze on the man that was ravaging her mom…

"Hokage-sama?!"

Both of the adults were unable to move, like deers caught by the light of a car.

"Sarada-chan… I-it's not what it looks like, I can explain..." Sakura tried to reason with her daughter.

"What's to explain? That _you weren't faithful to dad?!_ " Sarada angrily shouted.

"Please, Sarada, it's not like that..." Naruto tried to calm the waters.

The only thing they achieved was Sarada activating the Sharingan.

"Enough! I don't want to see you again no more." the young Uchiha then took off her Konoha hitai-ate (headband) and carelessly threw it to the ground and spatted on it.

"I'm leaving..." she made a hand seal "...and this time you won't stop me!"

Then, an explosion engulfed them. When the smoke dissipated, Naruto and Sakura saw that Sarada was no longer there.

" _K-kuso!_ "

* * *

 **(Meanwhile, with Boruto)**

He heard a sudden explosion, then he saw, out of nowhere, Sarada running at mad speed towards his direction. She grabbed his arms, then proceeded to drag him along.

"S-sarada-chan, what the hell is going on?!"

She looked at him with her Sharingan eyes.

"We are leaving again. This time..."

The tomoes in her eyes spinned

" _ **...definetly**_ ".

* * *

 **(One week later)**

For the past seven days, the couple managed to evade the search parties sent by Naruto.

Nobody, even the Jounin and the Chuunin teams managed to find them yet. It was like they just… disappeared. Until today.

Reports sent in by the Inuzuka trackers declared that a young pair, with matching description of Sarada and Boruto, was spotted 1 Km from the border with Ame no kuni (The Land of Rain)

The Hokage didn't want to send in the ANBU squads yet. He wanted to use them as last resort, in case his son and Sarada decided to cross the borders.

Naruto looked over the windows of his office, having in mind what happened days before at the Hyuuga compound. Hinata was crying, begging him to bring back their son. It reminded him of Sakura when she asked him to retrieve Sasuke.

Speaking of which, the pink-haired kunoichi didn't stay quiet. Instead, she joined the search parties, determined to bring back her daughter once more and avoid another "fleeing Uchiha incident".

* * *

 **(Meanwhile, with Boruto and Sarada)**

It was midday.

They were before a bridge that crossed the river, which delineated the border with Ame no kuni. They could see, in the distance, the heavy clouds of the perennial rains typical of the lands they were entering. But, at the moment, they were standing in a green plain, and the sky was clear, except for some occasional cloud.

"So..." she spoke softly, while holding hands with him. "This is it."

Boruto clutched tightly her hand.

"Yup… No turning back. This is the point of no return." He then throwed his Leaf Hitai-ate on the river.

They glanced behind them one last time, before fixing their eyes on each other.

"Sarada, I want you to know that… whatever happens..." He rested his forehead on hers. "...I will always love you."

She looked at him with teary eyes. She always knew that Boruto was the right one for her, as He never let her down or alone to face the challenges, nor he will in the future.

"Thank you, Boruto-kun… thank you." They shared a kiss.

Boruto, then, took out something from his pocket.

"Sarada-chan, I know that we are too young for this but..." he pulled a ring and then putted it on her finger. " _...will you marry me?_ "

Seeing that she was too shocked to answer, he continued. "I don't mean right now. I mean… If we ever manage to survive all of this… If you will still love me after… then let's get married. Until then, this ring will be the witness and reminder of this promise, okay?"

She gazed at the finger. It was a simple, golden one, with no particular decoration but with both his and her initial on it.

"Yes."

She smiled at him with teary eyes, then kissed him.

"So, it's a deal!" Boruto and Sarada then proceeded to cross the bridge.

* * *

It was sunny, that day. The young couple were facing life, embarking on a new adventure. They were a little afraid. But they weren't alone.

They had each other to rely on.

They shared a lifetime promise at that bridge.

And then took a step ahead, ready for whatever their fate reserved for them.

They took the step…

 _ **...under this blue sky.**_

* * *

 _ **AUTHOR NOTES**_

Hi everyone, it's the Alternate Writer speaking. I hope this story wasn't too lame. I acknowledge that it and the chapter were in fact "short" and I apologize for that. I consider this fiction to be a test drive of my capabilities.

I am already working at the sequel, as this story was meant to be a prequel of an idead I had for quite some time. Obviously, it will be longer, will be more descriptive and above all, will be more "coherent", as I felt that with "Under this blue sky" the plot was rather rushed (An update every six-twelve hours) and lacked consistency.

Anyway, the first chapter of the sequel will be out very soon, maybe even tomorrow, as I already started working on it.

It will feature Bolt, Sarada but also Himawari Uzumaki.

Last but not least, i want to dissipate the doubt about NaruSaku. As much as I favor them, this story will not be a "full" NaruSaku, because I want to keep it more _canon_ as possibile. But there will be some "crysis" moment, that's for sure.

Until then.

Stay Tuned.

 _ **The Alternate Writer**_


End file.
